


Time to write a little note

by pink_ink



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_ink/pseuds/pink_ink





	Time to write a little note

Hey Friends, 

I know I haven't been updating Reveal very much or very quickly. As added obstacles I'm nursing tendonitis, a broken leg, and recovering from a mental health crisis. To be honest, I've thought about abandoning Reveal, which I've never felt before - abandoning a fic. I have written chunks of the next couple chapters though, so I hope to shape them up. I just don't know when I'll be well enough, especially as I recover slowly from the aftermath of my recent episode. My mind is still not clear and I find it difficult to string words together. Nature of this bipolar beast. Sigh. Fuck bipolar, seriously. 

Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I hope to be here sooner than later. I know it's hard to wait. Thanks for your support.  
<3  
Karen


End file.
